Baby Blues
by Libstar
Summary: Repost from my tumblr in response to this prompt: mirandy prompt? Miranda tries to be cute and fluffy with a pregnant Andrea but one of the underaged twins interrupt when she/they come home drunk after their first time drinking. funny/fluffy little bit angsty.


Reposting from over at my tumblr after a lovely anon sent me thisx prompt:

mirandy prompt? Miranda tries to be cute and fluffy with a pregnant Andrea but one of the underaged twins interrupt when she/they come home drunk after their first time drinking. funny/fluffy little bit angsty.

This is my take on it, as usual the characters are not mine and I hope you all enjoy x

* * *

Miranda took the steps to the townhouse at her usual measure pace when all she really wanted was to take them two at a time, she had known it wasn't a good idea to go to the benefit but Andrea had insisted, and as in all things Andrea always got her way. That was why Miranda was rushing back home after barely her usual fifteen minutes mingling and why her wife was upstairs upset.

Throwing her wrap over the banister and kicking off her shoes she gripped her dress in one hand and, now that she was behind closed doors, took the stairs up to the third floor two at a time, following the light spilling from their bedroom to her wife. Andrea was sat on the bed wearing a t-shirt that did nothing to cover her ever growing bump and a pair of jeans that had no chance of fastening crying quietly,

"Oh sweetheart," she said gently, dropping to her knees in front of the younger woman and taking both of her hands, squeezing lightly, "What is it?" Andrea had been crying so hard when she had called that Miranda hadn't been able to make out the words, only knowing that she needed to get home, Andrea was supposed to be meeting some people from the paper for dinner, the only reason that Miranda had agreed to go to the benefit, but something had obviously happened to stop that.

"Nothing fits!" the brunette sobbed quietly and Miranda had to work very hard to suppress an eye roll, they had talked about this before, in fact Miranda had had a maternity wardrobe put together for her wife as soon as they had found out that the treatment had been successful but Andrea refused to wear it claiming she didn't need to. Knowing that repeating that fact, or any of the other things that came to mind would only lead to more tears or Andrea's hormonal anger, she pushed herself to her feet, kissed Andrea on the forehead and moved towards the bathroom. Quickly stepping out of her gown she hung it on the back of the door and slipped on her grey robe, starting a bath running before grabbing Andrea's robe and slipping out into the bedroom. Andrea was sat exactly where she had left her and she laid the robe on the bed beside her before guiding her wifes face up so their eyes met,

"I know this is hard darling," she said gently, tugging the t-shirt over Andrea's head, "Your body is changing and you have no control over it," she unclasped the other woman's bra and dropped back to her knees, "But I think you are beautiful and I love you and this little one so much." Pressing a kiss to the bump and smiling when it fluttered slightly under her lips, she gently eased the jeans down Andrea's legs and straightened, encouraging her to put on the robe and belted it loosely around her stomach, "Come on,"

* * *

She had just got Andrea settled in the tub and was knelt on the cool tiles gently massaging the younger woman's shoulders when a crash downstairs alerted them both to someone else being in the house. Knowing that the book had been delivered electronically an hour ago there could only be one cause of the racket, the twins, who really needed to learn how to move around without sounding like a herd of elephants.

"I'll go," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the shoulder beneath her fingers, "you relax." pushing herself to her feet she lent to press another kiss to Andrea's forehead and smiled, "I love you,"

"Don't shout at them too much," Andrea offered her own smile and squeezed Miranda's hand, "Love you,"

Miranda slipped from the room and headed for the foot of the stairs, even for her girls they seemed to be making a lot of noise, no doubt they hadn't been expecting either of their parents to be home yet, her frown deepened the more she heard and by the time she had reached the kitchen door she was furious.

"Girls?" she said quietly, stopping in the door way, Caroline was sitting cross legged on the floor with her hand in a bag of potato chips and Cassidy was sat up on the bench, swinging her legs and drinking straight from the bottle,

"Mom!" Cassidy squeaked, almost falling off the bench in an attempt to hide the bottle in her hand and Caroline just blinked owlishly up at her, "We thought you were out."

"That is quite apparent, give me that" holding out her hand she waited for her youngest by minutes to pass her the bottle and inspected it, as if it wasn't bad enough that the girls had been drinking, they had actually taken a bottle from the townhouse, "I was out but Andrea was feeling unwell, she is upstairs in the bath. I was coming to ask you again to refrain from crashing through the house but I see there are more important things we need to discuss. What did you think you were doing? You are sixteen years old."

"Mom it was just one bottle," Caroline piped up from the floor and Miranda couldn't ignore the fact that she looked a little green around the gills,

"One bottle of premium vodka," Miranda growled, "A bottle of wine would have been bad enough but vodka, have you any idea exactly how stupid you have been? Have you been walking down the street with this? You could have been arrested!"

* * *

"You know," Andrea said snuggling into Miranda when she climbed into bed, both twins finally in bed after several hours of throwing up, "With this little one on the way we have much more of this to look forward to."

"Oh no," Miranda chuckled, stroking her hand over Andrea's stomach gently, "This little one wont be allowed to leave the house until they are twenty five and I don't think the girls will be drinking again in a hurry."

"No I don't imagine so," Andrea nuzzled into Miranda's neck and kissed the skin beneath her lips, "I'm sorry about tonight, I think maybe its time I switched to the maternity clothes."

"Whatever you are comfortable in darling, you can wear your bathrobe for the next few months if it makes you happy. All I want is you and that baby healthy,"

"Me too, I'm so glad we are doing this," Andrea stretched lightly and rubbed her stomach, "Little one's awake,"

"Mmm, I can feel that," Miranda rubbed in gentle circles, following the kicks, "Now now dear heart," she soothed, "Its time for you to let your mummy get some rest ok, no kicking her all night."


End file.
